garofandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Heroic Spirits
The Tower of Heroic Spirits (英霊の塔, Eirei no Tō) is a secret tower and tomb that contains the spirits of every Makai Knight that held the title of Garo, it is they who decide who is worthy of bearing the mantle. Description & Characteristics Original Universe The title of Golden Knight Garo isn't just given to anyone, it is earned, even with the Saejima bloodline of Makai Knights. Within a hidden forest area, lies the Hall of Heroes, the tomb of all who were once Garo. Regardless of blood or kin, anyone who wishes to become the next Garo must face a series of difficult trials to prove their worth to become Garo. The ability to don the armor is granted by these spirits. Without their permission, even if they wielded the Garo Sword, they couldn't become Garo; they would simply be denied. In most cases, the transfer of the armor is due to the retirement or death of a knight. However, if the current wielder of Garo still lives, they could permit the next user to take their place as their successor, such as Kouga's transfer over to Raiga. However, the hall isn't just a place for housing heroic spirits. Any knight will accumulate darkness over the course of long-term exposure of combating Horrors. If exposed long enough, they risk a form of dark personality corruption and can become a danger to themselves and the people around them. As such, a knight must routinely purify themselves along with their tools to prevent such corruption. Although makai priests have the ability to purify anyone, the hall was specifically made to help sanctify Garo, but also the judge is the knight still worthy of being their successor. In most cases, it's a formality to honor the spirits as well a convenience as purification takes a lot more time and effort with a priest and it's almost instant in the hall. The purification process isn't absolute, darkness is an eternal struggle and it has been known that even when a knight cleansed themselves of the evil they fight, the dark energies don't always completely dissipate; fragments of darkness can recollect on their own to become a new threat. Ultimately, the hall is a place to aid and steward the title of Garo. Ryūga-verse The tower in this universe is different. Whereas the original was an actual tower, this is more of a large hall. Instead of being secluded in a hidden forest area, it's exposed and isolated on a small island. The location of the hall is unclear, but the island is undisturbed, occupied by only priests. It's also unclear is this place strictly just for Garo as the priests keep the armor in an open space, but doesn't give it the level of reverence one would expect. The original tower contains the spirits that once wielded Garo, they remain as judges to the current Garo to ensure the knight is worthy, but none of that exists either. For the most part, Garo was treated as a defective armor that nobody wanted. It wasn't until Priest Burai, Hakana Dōgai, and Ryūga Dōgai made the effort to restore Garo's former glory that the armor returned to prominence. However, even then, the armor is never returned here for purification. Instead, purification is maintained by Priestess Ryūme. Other than being a place to hold the armor, the location seems to be unimportant to the armor and knight. History TBA Gallery TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Locations